


The best (and worst) things always happen when we least expect them to

by snowphoenix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowphoenix/pseuds/snowphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XMEN! au where all the seventeen members will have different superpowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best (and worst) things always happen when we least expect them to

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired while watching XMEN apocalypse and this is saying alot because I don't really like XMEN heh. Other characters will be revealed in the next few chapters!

The first time Jeon Wonwoo realizes that he is somewhat special is when he finds an injured baby bird on the ground in his backyard. His heart had ached for the small bird when he saw its broken wings and the small cries of pain that the bird emitted. Carefully and gently touching the wings, he felt his hand grow warm and realized that the bird was gradually stopping its pained cries. Letting go of the bird, he watched in amazement as the bird flew away as if nothing had happened and it had not been injured just a moment before. He also realizes that he feels just a tiny bit more tired than he was, and he suddenly feels scared. So he does what any 10 year old boy would do, he runs back into his house. His mother is baking his favourite chocolate chip cookies and he tugs on her apron cutely while standing on tippy toes. “Mommy I just healed a bird!!!” he tells her and he swears he sees something change in her eyes. But his mom blinks and that moment is gone, and he convinces himself that he was just hallucinating. She doesn’t say anything about it and the episode is forgotten over the next few days and Wonwoo pushes that memory to the back of his mind. But Wonwoo secretly feels proud of his power, because he feels like he can do something big like save the world or those that are injured. Anything as long as he could ease the suffering of others. 

He was only 12 when his parents were killed. He had woken up to shouting inside his house and he heard his mother shouting “over my dead body will you touch him” and the sound of bullets being fired. Afraid, he had done nothing but hide under his bed, not even daring to breathe. After five minutes of hearing no sounds, he crawled out from under his bed and quietly tiptoed to his parents room. There, he found them in a pool of their own blood. Eyesight blurring with tears, he rushed to both of his parents who were laying side by side. His mother reaches out a bloody hand and caresses his face gently, and Wonwoo panics. He tries to heal them, feels the familiar warmth in his palm, but he wasn’t strong enough. He can feel their life force draining away from them faster than he can inject his own, and he just wants to collapse and die along with them. “You are destined for great things, my little one. Do not fret that we are not here anymore for there are many more people who will be able to take care of you. The time will come, and I hope that you will choose the correct choice. He remembers his father telling him one last thing before he takes his last breath, “There are both good and bad people in the world, but it is up to you which one you choose to be.” And for the first time in his life, he cursed himself for being so weak and his power for being so useless. 

He weeps and weeps and cleans up all of the blood stains on the floor and cremates their body where he knows they would want to rest in peace forever with each other. Since that night, childish twelve year old Jeon Wonwoo was no more. It takes time, but time heals all wounds. He gradually starts to accept everything and learnt how to live by himself, cope by himself, but not how to control his power, so he avoids having to use it. 

It is only by chance that he bumped into Choi Seungcheol. He had been carrying his groceries on the way back, and he hadn’t been looking where he was going. Then he suddenly heard a voice in his head. Startled, he looked up right into the violet eyes of the man he had bumped into. “Hello, I see that you are one of us. I had a hunch and looks like I was right.” Suddenly, the man’s eyes went back to a normal midnight black and he was offered a hand. “Choi Seungcheol” the man said. Wonwoo could only widen his eyes in shock, his mind reeling from the new information, that there were more people like him. “Wonwoo” he stuttered out. Seungcheol smiled and gave him a namecard that read “S.Coups school for the gifted”. “S.Coups? Really?” Wonwoo was judging Seungcheol now. To his surprise, Seungcheol giggled and said “ya know, superhero name? but I’m no superhero, I’m just trying to teach people like you how to control your power. Think about my offer and hopefully I’ll see you at the school in due time yes? Oh and if you need any transport, just ring the number on the card” And with that, Seungcheol turned around and walked away, not before playfully winking at Wonwoo. 

Trying to wrap his mind around all of the new information, Wonwoo was confused. Should he leave behind his somewhat normal life that he had built for himself ? Or leave for the vast unknown and finally learn how to use his powers? Deep down, he already knows the answer because of the niggling thought at the back of his mind that the school would be where his parents would have wanted him to go.  
So he goes home and packs his bag, his house becoming emptier and emptier by the moment. He doesn’t forget to bring along the photo frame of his parents and the locket containing his family, and sleeps in his bed for the last time for a long long while. He made arrangements with Seungcheol (or S.Coups but he honestly preferred Seungcheol) to pick him up the next morning. And oh boy, was he in for a scare the next morning. Because he woke up with a start when he heard a body land on his floor in his room, and he did the first thing that came to his mind. Scream.


End file.
